


Crie um lar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E juntas elas criaram um lar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crie um lar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make a home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093513) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Desafio #019 - home (lar). Fica sugerido que as cinco esposas têm um relacionamento poli, com Cheedo e the Dag como parceiras primárias.

Voltaram para a Cidadela, mas se recusaram a voltar para a sua jaula. Para Joe tinha sido um cofre para suas posses mais preciosas, mas para elas era uma jaula. Palavras eram importantes, e elas não eram coisas. Angharad lhes ensinou isso, e ela morreu, mas suas palavras permaneceram.

Cheedo foi a mais afetada por tudo o que aconteceu, sendo a mais nova, mas também porque the Dag sempre a protegeu do pior que acontecia naquela prisão. Foi com sentimentos conflitantes que ela as seguiu, porque sabia quais eram as dificuldades do mundo lá de fora, mesmo que sem as complicações de ser uma prisioneira fugitiva, propriedade roubada. Mas todas as outras iriam, e não queria ficar sozinha. Angharad a convenceu de que era a escolha certa, e ela sabia que the Dag sempre a protegeria, sempre ficaria com ela. Nada mudaria isso.

The Dag voltou com uma sacola de sementes herdada e com a missão herdada que veio junto com ela. Plantou tudo o que podia, cobrindo a Cidadela com cores, expandindo os jardins agora que não havia motivo para manter as pessoas afastadas. Retomou aquela terra com verde e frutas e flores de todas as cores. Gostava mais das roxas, lavanda, pelo que os livros diziam a ela. Algumas pessoas diziam que flores eram um desperdício de espaço e recursos, mas nunca diziam isso para ela, por revência e admiração, não medo.

A Cidadela já foi a prisão delas, uma que lutaram e derramaram sangue para escapar, e elas tinham voltado por livre e espontânea vontade, decidiram retomar sua prisão e a transformar em um lar, não só para elas, mas para todos. Mas era difícil, voltar para lá, difícil demais para lidarem sozinhas, então não faziam isso. Dividiam um quarto, algumas vezes uma cama, algumas vezes mais.

Estavam nisso juntas, sempre estiveram, e ainda dividiam suas camas e corpos, como sempre fizerem. Algumas vezes pela conexão física, algumas vezes por conforto, algumas vezes só porque estavam entediadas. O que quer que mudasse, Cheedo e the Dag sempre estavam juntas, mesmo que nunca rejeitassem qualquer uma das outras que viesse para sua cama. Cheedo e the Dag eram uma unidade indestrutível. Cheedo mantinha the Dag no chão, impedia sua mente de a levar para longe demais, the Dag protegia Cheedo, fazia com que se sentisse segura em um mundo depois do fim, e juntas elas criaram um lar.


End file.
